


Somewhere Only We Know

by ReallyGoodUsername (JustLeaveMeAlone_please)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: A bunch of people die, F/M, Hunger games au no one asked for, Like really OOC, OOC characters, Someone dies, this is so bad it's sad, two people can survive if from same district
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLeaveMeAlone_please/pseuds/ReallyGoodUsername
Summary: Slowly, she start to believe that maybe two people will leave these games.
(And slowly she starts to stop telling herself that thoughts like that are stupid).





	

She wishes her younger sister were older, or herself younger, because then, if her name was called, she could volunteer. 

 

But she isn’t.

 

She knows that one day her name will be called. 

 

It’s a given.

 

/

 

Her mom is young when she is born, a mere 22, still experiencing the horrors of the games in her dreams, and her dad is barely there, constantly in the capital.

 

It’s a poorly kept secret that her sister is not of her mother’s blood. 

 

Her mom isn’t seen out much, and the people don’t really seem to realize that maybe the baby that her father came home with when she was 14 isn’t her mother’s. 

 

And even if they do notice, they must not care.

 

/

 

She learns the majority of her knowledge of the games from the school that she goes to with the other wealthy children of her district. She’s the only one in her grade that has victors as parents and is treated much like a queen by her bloodthirsty peers.

 

She hates it.

 

Her only friend, Charlotte “Adelaide” Radcliffe, is the daughter of the mayor, understands her much better than most and Rory must spend more time with her then her family.

 

Together they count down the years until she will be reaped. 

 

And together, they decide that 15 will be the year.

 

And together, they are wrong.

 

Instead of her, some poor girl from one of the poorer areas of the district is chosen.

 

Said girl dies in the blood bath.

 

And so 16 is the year she is reaped.

 

/

 

“Aurora Landon.” Her sister is crying, red faced fists clenched from her mother’s arms. Her mother gives her a tearful glance, adjusting her hold on her “daughter” before turning away.

 

Her father merely gives her a look from where he stands next to her (for he his on the stage too as he will be her mentor).

 

Her district partners name is Pine and he shaking softly, barely holding together the stoic facade that she had created for them.

 

/

 

She isn’t ready for the goodbyes.

 

Her sister can barely understand what is going on, and bye her understanding, Rory is only going away for a short period, much like her father goes away. 

 

Her mother gives her hug, and whispers “Come home,” into her ear and she nods in agreement.

 

Adelaide comes in and they quickly begin to quietly discuss strategies, because Adelaide wants her to come home too and without a plan she might never leave the arena.

 

/

 

Her dad is mostly silent on the train, but her other mentor never seems to stop talking.

 

“Sword, I use a sword.”

 

Her father taught her when she was younger because he too knew that she was going to be reaped. The axe is too hard for her to use, the blade not being long enough, and she is only okay with knives, her mother’s specialty.

/

 

Pine is constantly near the window, watching the world go by. 

 

There is a chance they could both go home but she highly doubt it. 

 

They barely ever let anyone go home together, unless of course you can play a pair of star crossed lovers.

 

And according to Adelaide, she can’t do that.

 

Because the star crossed lovers facade requires commitment, something she can’t handle.

 

So, they are not both going home.

 

/

 

She keeps a pine cone near her clothes, to make them smell a bit like home, because to win the games, she needs to keep a tight grasp on that subject.

 

Home.

 

/

 

When the train gets to the Capital, it’s met by crowds of people, all wanting to meet the tributes they may be betting on.

 

The only thing their escort has taught them so far is the right smile.

 

She puts her teachings to good use.

 

/

 

They are on the seventh floor. 

 

Her room in the training center is only slightly more extravagant than the one on the train (though it is over twice the size, she has always been a fan of smaller spaces).

 

“Try a bit of everything.” Her father says on the elevator and she nods. 

 

There is a small girl with glasses and dark hair standing near the elevator who smiles at Rory when she arrives. 

 

In response, she receives a curt nod.

 

The games are no place to be making friends.

 

There’s another boy, a blonde one, who doesn’t leave the sword station (a horrible strategy on his part) and it takes all of her will not to go over there to show him up. Instead, she walks around, trying a bit of everything.

 

/

 

The girl next to her during lunch. 

 

“I’m Lena, Lena LaMarrelle.” Rory nods before returning to her food. “I’m from district nine.” Lena’s eyes travel to the seven stitched on Rory’s clothing. “Oh, you’re from seven? I’ve always wanted to go there.”

 

The girl leaves after a little while.

 

/

 

She shows the gamemakers a variety of talents. 

 

Her knife skills, though only sub par, are featured first, then survival, then finally sword.

 

She gets an eight.

 

/

 

“3… 2...1.” 

 

She gets her sword then kills four people. 

 

Then she’s gone. 

 

/

 

She had grabbed a bag, back at the start, but it carries too little food. 

 

Rory begins to worry that she won’t get home.

 

/

 

One the third night, he finds her.

 

The blonde boy stumbles forward, spots her and drops his weapons.

 

His arms are in the air and she could so easily kill him.

 

She doesn’t.

 

Instead, her own weapons are dropped and an alliance is formed.

 

And somehow, she convinces herself that it’s only because he has food.

 

/

 

She finds out his name is Chase Turnleaf and his brother died in the games when he was ten.

 

“He died defending her and she was forced to watch.”

 

She tells him about her victor parents and her younger sister. About her certainty that she would be reaped and her only friend Adelaide.

 

/

 

She never thought that her first kiss would be during the games. 

 

/

 

Their tale must be extremely riveting because no one has died in over two days.

 

Slowly, she start to believe that maybe two people will leave these games.

 

(And slowly she starts to stop telling herself that thoughts like that are stupid).

 

/

 

Rory thought that Lena had died long ago.

 

She didn’t.

 

The cannon scares the birds that she and Chase were hunting (it’s much easier to hunt with a partner) and she sad to say that it surprised her too.

 

Usually she isn’t the one who watches the sky at night (Chase is) but this time she’s curious.

 

When she sees the face in the sky and suddenly she thinks that maybe she could have been friends with the girl with the large glasses.

 

Too bad she was never good at making friends.

 

/

 

According to Chase, including them, there are only three tributes left.

 

Them and the girl from four.

 

They eat the rest of their food, sleep and mentally prepare themselves for the battle that will take place tomorrow.

 

/

 

The girl never stood a chance.

 

She has a knife to her heart before she even knows they’re there.

 

The cannon sounds and Rory lets herself smile.

 

Chase does too.

 

His smile is grim as he stabs himself, with his sword, in the heart.

 

Because only one of them can win and he misses his brother.

 

/

 

_ “Goodbye.” _

  
  
  



End file.
